Recording materials employing a combination of an electron-donating colorless dye (hereinafter referred to as a color former) and an electron-accepting compound (hereinafter referred to as a color developer) are well known, and include pressure-sensitive papers, heat-sensitive papers, light- and pressure-sensitive papers, electric heat-sensitive papers, heat-sensitive transfer papers, and the like. The details of these types of recording materials are described, e.g., in British Pat. No. 2,140,449, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,480,052 and 4,436,920, Japanese Patent Publication No. 23922/85, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 916,430 (filed on Oct. 7, 1986), and Japanese Patent Application (OPI) Nos. 179836/82, 123556/85, and 123557/85 (the term "OPI" as used herein refers to a "published unexamined Japanese patent application").
These recording materials employing a color former and a color developer are required (1) to provide an image having sufficient color density with sufficient color formation sensitivity, (2) to be free from the formation of fog, (3) to provide an image having sufficient fastness, (4) to form a hue suitable for copying machines, (5) to have a high S/N ratio, (6) to provide a developed image sufficiently resistant to chemicals, and the like. However, none of the above-mentioned various types of conventional recording materials has completely fulfilled these requirements.
In particular, heat-sensitive recording materials, which have recently undergone remarkable development, have the specific disadvantages in that fog may form on contact with solvents, etc., and discoloration of a developed image may occur due to contact with fats and oils, chemicals, etc. Namely, contact with stationery and office supplies, such as aqueous ink pens, oily ink pens, fluorescent pens, stamping inks, adhesives, paste adhesives, diazo developers, etc., or cosmetics, such as hand creams, emulsions, etc., causes color formation on the white background (fog) or discoloration of a developed color image, resulting in significant impairment of commercial value. Moreover, with the recent increase in demand for heat-sensitive recording materials as POS labels, it has keenly been demanded to develop heat-sensitive recording materials having high chemical resistance.
The present invention has resulted from detailed investigations on each of color formers and color developers, paying particular attention to solubility in oil or water, partition coefficient, pKa, polarity of substituents, position of substituents, change in crystallizability and solubility when used in combination, and the like.